


Ancient Xingese Secrets

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Hanging Out, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Major Miles has something he wants to ask the Ice Queen of Briggs… something he heard that came from Xing…





	

“So did you!?” Falman asked.

“Hell no!” the 350 pound captain roared.  “I might be desperate, but I’d fuck one of the bears out there in the snow before I’d lay with that ‘ _thing_ ’!”  He guzzled down a liter or so more of his beer and belched.

Falman grinned as he knocked a shot of whiskey back.  “The Xingese say ‘Only a fool turns down a woman who’s offering herself’,” he quipped.

“Then I guess I’m a fool, ‘cause I wouldn’t touch her with your dick!”

Major Miles appeared deep in thought for a moment.  “Wonder if the reverse of that is true…”

“The reverse of what?” Buccaneer asked.

“What about if _man_ offers himself?  Would _she_ be a fool to turn _him_ down?” 

“Any woman would be a fool to turn _this_ down!” the captain exclaimed as he got up and struck a manly pose.    
  
They all laughed and Miles stood up, leaving enough money to cover his drink, and then walked through the hallways searching.  When he found her in her office, he said, “Permission to speak freely, sir?”  Blue eyes caught his gaze and she nodded.  “They say only a fool turns down a person who’s offering themselves.  Are you a fool, General Armstrong?”  He settled his hand on his belt buckle, the gesture unmistakable.

A smirk grew on the Ice Queen’s lips.  “No, I’m not.”  She ordered him to close and lock the door, and moments later they were reveling in their shared wisdom.


End file.
